Youkos in Demon Land
by fox ears
Summary: Bat wings and Fox ears were two perfectly normal youkos on Earth... wait that's not right... oh well... They some how wind up in a new world and meet some new people. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer:So we don't own yuyu Hakusho. We weep we cry and we don't really give a fuck.  
  
Fox ears and Bat wings walked down the park sidewalk. It was nighttime and the moon was out in full, lighting the path in front of them.  
  
Fox ears bobbed her head up and down side to side to some unheard tune in her head. She wore a bucket hat that covered two golden fox ears and blue and orange baggy cargo pants. Her bushy golden tail swooshed back and forth happily poking out of the back of her pants. Scattered sheaths with knives and blades of all types covered her body under her clothing. Around her neck hung a choker necklace with a white gleaming shark tooth. On her back was a backpack full of her favorite thing. Food.  
  
Bat wings wore a belly shirt and shorts. On her arms, running the full length down to her wrists, were great bat like wings and on her head were two large bat ears. She walked along side Fox ears with no smile. She rarely ever smiled.  
  
They were headed over to Bat wings house over on the other side of the four- mile long park. They were only half way across it.  
  
A slight rustling came from the bushes next to them. Fox ears stop and the hat she was wearing twitched as her ears did. Bat wings stopped a couple steps ahead of her and turned back to face her.  
  
"What is it this time?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Before Fox ears could answer two men jumped out of the bushes shoving Fox ears and Bat wings off the side walk and into the lake next to it.  
  
They both landed with a splash in the chilled night waters. Bat wings surfaced first and came face to face with the older of the two men. "Daniel!" She screamed in his face. That was about all she could do because half of her body was trapped in the lake weeds.  
  
Fox ears surfaced up and some how managed to pull herself free of the weeds. She scrambled onto dry land and tackled Daniel. "I swear, if mom wouldn't kill me for killing you I would kill you!"  
  
Daniel barely even moved when she jumped on him. He looked over his shoulder at her. "You know you just sounded really stupid right?"  
  
Fox ears snarled at him. "You're the freak of the family being human and all."  
  
Daniel's eyes filled with anger and he grabbed Fox ears around the neck. In one quick movement he threw Fox ears into the lake again on top of Bat wings. "I'm not the freak, Fox ears!" He yelled after them as they sank. "I'm not the freak!"  
  
Blackness swirled around the two youko's as they continued to sink for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them struggled and fought against the currents that seemed to be sweeping them down a long tunnel into oblivion. Soon they were swallowed up by darkness and went limp.  
  
Daniel watched the calm waters of the lake waiting for them to surface. His friend, Neil, had gone pail from fear of two things. Daniel being mad and his sister and her friend not surfacing.  
  
Daniel started to look more and more scared as the minutes went by. After a while he turned to Neil and said, "None of this ever happened. We didn't see them on the way home."  
  
Neil only nodded, too afraid to disagree with the maddened man. Daniel was six foot five; Neil was only five foot nine.  
  
Daniel turned and started walking quickly down the sidewalk. Neil had to jog to keep up but eventually they disappeared from sight.  
  
Bat wings woke up on a lake beach. It was still nighttime. She sat up and looked around.  
  
Dark trees lined the beach and bellow them were sage bushes. Fox ears lay next to her in a wet mess of fur and clothes. Her backpack had some how survived. Of course you would expect that since it was one of those nifty hiking bags that are water proof if sealed properly.  
  
Bat wings reached over to Fox ears and touched her shoulder gently. Fox ears twitched ever so slightly and sat up. Her ears twitched this way and that trying to rid themselves of water that clung to the fur.  
  
"Where are we?" Fox ears asked. "Certainly isn't the park."  
  
Fox ears immediately ducked after commenting as Bat wings took a swing at her head. "Of course we aren't in the park! The park only had small oaks!" Bat wings yelled at her.  
  
Fox ears eyes lit up and she said, "Bat wings. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
Bat wings left ear twitched with annoyance. All Fox ears could do was smile and smile some more. Finally after a few minutes of twitching, smiling, and silence bat wings stood.  
  
"Well if we want to get some sleep might as well find some where to do that."  
  
Fox ears smile faded. "You mean we have to get up and move?"  
  
Bat wings turned and glared at her. The ears on Fox ears head flattened back and she cringed under Bat wings stare. She got the picture.  
  
Quickly as she could she got up and followed Bat wings as she walked off into the unknown forest.  
  
**********************************  
  
They stopped at the edge of a meadow. Bushes and small maples surrounded to area they chose. A creek of cool, clear water lay next to making it an ideal place to sleep.  
  
Bat wings sat and made a stone circle. Next to her sat several pieces of wood and some twigs. She placed the twigs inside the circle and pulled out a lighter. A flame shot up from it.  
  
"Hey, Fox ears! Got some paper?"  
  
A ball of paper came hurling out of the bushes a hit Bat wings in the head. She picked it up off the ground after it landed and unfolded it.  
  
They were grades from school. All of them A's.  
  
"Why this?"  
  
"Because if we ever do get home I don't want Daniel to have something to make fun of me about." She called through the bushes.  
  
She walked through the bushes and sat down next to Bat wings. While she was behind the bushes, she had changed out of her wet clothing and changed into her dragon pjs. Her wrist sheaths and upper arm sheaths showed clearly against her pale skin.  
  
Bat wings bent over and put the lighter under the paper, lighting it on fire. Then she dropped it into the circle and let it catch on some the twigs.  
  
There was a few moments of silence. Bat wings broke it first.  
  
"Fox ears. Do you ever take the knives off?"  
  
Fox ears shook her head. "You know better than anyone how paranoid I am. I can't even sleep without at least one on."  
  
Fox ears had been attacked when she was younger. The general type of attack; Nighttime in some remote place. Ever since then she had carried knives or guns on her. Sometimes both.  
  
Bat wings nodded. "Yeah I know."  
  
They stayed silent for the rest of the night. Fox ears had gotten out some food for them to eat. It wasn't much of a meal but they needed something. After that they went to sleep each one taking turns as sentries. They didn't know what might come out during the night in this strange place.  
  
Bat wings is my bestfriend mindy. She and I both came up with this story so I donnot take full credit for any of this. Please check out some of her stuff at mistress_of the_flame! 


	2. Meeting with the Reikai Tentai

Something moved to the left of Bat wings. She had fallen asleep in front of the fire and Fox ears was sleeping in a makeshift.. "tent". The movement ceased for a minute then started again. It very steadily moved closer and closer to the camp.  
  
Bat wings shifted slightly and groggily opened her eyes just as something darted out of the bushes towards her. She let out a scream and scooted back a few inches. Suddenly she felt vary hot in the face as she stared down at a small mouse like creature, standing on its hind legs and sniffing the air.  
  
Fox ears popped her head out of a curtain of large leaves in front of the "tent". "What's going on?" She asked looking at the rodent. "Oohhh! You got freaked while sleeping! Haha! Wimp!" Almost as if by habit Fox ears ducked and a chunk of wood flew over her head.  
  
The rodent came closer to Bat wings and sniffed her bare leg. Bat wings jumped as the rodent bite her to see what she tasted like. She swung her hands at the creature, trying to shoo it away. "Go! Go! Leave! Shoo!"  
  
Fox ears crawled out of the shelter and picked the rodent up. It nibbled slightly at her hands then ceased. Then it curled into a ball in her hands and started lightly snoring in more of squeak than anything.  
  
"You and your ways with animal." Bat wings said.  
  
"What are you jealous?" Fox ears commented back.  
  
Bat wings glared at her. "Hardly." Then she turned and pulled some food out of Fox ears backpack. "Baked beans? Why do you carry around baked beans?"  
  
"Well I like baked beans and you never know when you could get lost out in the wilderness!" Fox ears snapped back at her.  
  
"Oh yes. It happens so much in the suburbs!" Bat wings said in a smart-ass tone. "Fox ears why don't you just give on the idea that everywhere we turn there's danger."  
  
Fox ears spun around with a knife from her spine sheath in hand. It came down on something next to Bat wings hand. Bat wings jumped to the side and stared at a rattlesnake head with the blade stuck in the middle of its skull.  
  
"Ah, but there is." Fox ears took the snake off by then neck then chopped its head off and threw the head into the bushes.  
  
"What are you going to do with the body?"  
  
Fox ears grabbed a stick, set it down next to her, then pulled out a knife and started gutting the snake. "Well since we will run out of food soon I decided to try snake out. It can't be that bad."  
  
Bat wings cringed slightly at Fox ears. She grabbed one of the bowls from Fox ears bag she had used earlier and got up. She started to walk off. "I'm going to go wash my bowl in the creek. I'll scream if anymore snakes come."  
  
Fox ears rolled her eyes and spun the knife in her hand around and stabbed it straight into the ground. She wrapped the snake around the stick she had next to her and poked at the fire with the other. Hot flame shot up at her then died down to a low flicker. She put the snake over the pit waiting for it to cook.  
  
The stream gurgled happily and almost to loudly for anyone alone in the dark to comfortable. Bat wings crouched down and lowered the bowl into the water. It was ice cold. Some bushes in front of her moved slightly. She snapped her head up and dropped the bowl in the water.  
  
"Hello?" Bat wings asked with out thinking. She stood up straight and walked towards the bushes cautiously. Quickly she parted them. Nothing was there. More bushes moved, but this time behind her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl. "Fox ears." She mumbled.  
  
Fox ears walked Bat wings walk back into camp. "Fox ears why were you trying to scare me?"  
  
"But I wasn't! I was here cooking. this. snake." Fox ears said defensibly but slowly started to realize something.  
  
Bat wings eyes had widened a little in realization at how much trouble she could have been in. She silently sat down next to Fox ears. "What do you think it is this time?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Fox ears nearly broke a whisper when she spoke. "How the hell should I know?! Geez!" The bushes moved a little to her left. She tensed up a bit. "How bout this. You stay here and I move around back to surprise them."  
  
Bat wings nodded. "But it will have to be in fox form. You're too clumsy in human."  
  
Fox ears smiled slightly then crawled off in the direction of the creek so "it" wouldn't know she was sneaking around.  
  
In the bushes four men crouched waiting. "Who do you think they are?" Asked a red haired one. He has pure emerald green eyes that shown in the dark almost like a glow.  
  
"I don't know but they look demon." One said.  
  
"No duh, Urameshi!" Another added. Two of them hushed him.  
  
"Kuwabara! Quiet! They aren't deaf you know!"  
  
One man with black hair added in a comment. "Yes you stupid oaf. While you're at it why don't you tell them our names?"  
  
"Hiei I swear I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
All three of them said in a harsh whisper at once. "Kuwabara!"  
  
Bat wings sat there in front of the fire watching the snake cook. She had heard the entire conversation going on between the four men and was straining hard not to laugh. One side of the snake burst from the heat and Bat wings cringed slightly.  
  
Fox ears crawled around behind the four men. She had changed into fox form of a small gold fox while she snuck around the bushes by the creek. Quietly as she could she squeezed under a log behind them and lay in front of it waiting for them to be fully concentrated on Bat wings so she could move again. That chance didn't come.  
  
The men shifted slightly and sat down in a circle to discuss what they should do. Fox ears made her move, growling first to get their attention.  
  
They looked over in her direction not seeing her in the dark shadows next to the log. She bared white teeth, which glinted from a few spots of firelight that came through the bushes. Their eyes widened a little from surprise.  
  
She launched at them coming a bit short of them but still baring fangs to keep them at bay. Bat wings walked over to the bushes and swept it aside bathing them in full firelight.  
  
"Well, now that you are here why don't you come in." She said more than asked.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bat wings and Fox ears sat them down in front of the fire and stood on the other side looking at them. "Friend or foe?" Bat wings asked. Fox ears had changed back into human form so she was twirling he 9-inch knife from one finger to the other.  
  
"Depends on what you are." One of them said who was wearing green clothing. "Are you good or evil."  
  
Fox ears snorted. "More like lost than any of those." She stopped twirling her knife and held it in one spot. "If we don't know where we are then we can't be foe. And if we don't know who you are then we can't be friend. See my point."  
  
The one with red hair laughed. "Very true and clever. We are apart of the Reikai Tantei. We are friend if you are too. But as you stated you do not know us."  
  
Bat wings and Fox ears looked at each other in confusion. "Uh. what? What's Reikai Ten- whatever?" Bat wings asked.  
  
All four men eyes kind widened then went back to normal. "Just how much do you not know where you are?"  
  
Fox ears spoke before Bat wings could even open her mouth. "Let's just say this. Are we even on Earth?"  
  
A few of them laughed lightly. The black haired one answered. "You are in the Makai. Or the demon world, as some call it. Is that enough to answer you're question."  
  
"You mean to say we are in a completely different world than Earth?!" Fox ears yelled.  
  
"Well, yes." The one in green clothes answered.  
  
Fox ears fell down onto the ground legs folded out to the side. Her ears fell down to the sides of her head. Bat wings watched her for a little then spoke. "Can you guys get us back to Earth because we really, really don't belong here."  
  
"Ok, no problem! First I guess we should properly introduce ourselves." The one with green clothing said. Fox ears lightened up a bit and got dusting herself off. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi," he said.  
  
The red haired man said, "And I am Kurama."  
  
Kuwabara, the one with blue clothes stepped forward. "I'm Kazuma Kuawbara."  
  
The last one with black hair said, "I'm Hiei."  
  
"Ok, nice to meet all of you. I'm Bat wings. This is my friend Fox ears."  
  
The snake roasting over the fire, now black and charcoaled, burst and splayed everywhere. Bat wings and Fox ears jumped at the small explosion. "Well um.. Oops!" Fox ears said innocently.  
  
Bat wings turned on Fox ears and glared at her. Fox ears backed up a few steps. "Well make yourselves at home I guess. We don't have much food left and no shel-," Bat wings said but was cut short by Yusuke.  
  
"Don't worry about that! We have tents, food, drinks, and everything else!" He said happily. Yusuke pulled a backpack and a duffle bag out of the bushes.  
  
"Sounds like you guys came prepare. How'd you know to bring that stuff?" Fox ears asked.  
  
Kurama spoke for Yusuke. "We were sent on a mission to find some one around here. They said that they could sense to new forces enter the demon world and they wanted some one to cover it. So naturally we thought it would take a bit longer to track you and get into your camp."  
  
Fox ears nodded with understanding. "Need help with that um.Kuwabara?" She watched as Kuwabara struggled with putting up a tent.  
  
"Damn thing! Work! COME ON!" He yelled.  
  
Fox ears walked up to him, grabbed the tent polls, and shoved him out of the way. In thirty seconds, flat, she had the tent up and a sleeping bag rolled out in it. "See how easy it is um. what's your name again?"  
  
"Kuwabara." He said like he was insulted.  
  
Kurama who was still sitting by the fire started cracking up laughing. A streak of red appeared across Fox ears face and she quickly turned away.  
  
Kuwabara looked from Fox ears to Kurama then back to Fox ears. "I see what's going on here. You like Kurama huh?"  
  
Fox ears turned around and brought her fist into Kuwabara's nose. There was a distinct crack then Kuwabara screaming. "YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE! GAH!" He ran off to the creek to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
Kurama blinked once, twice then started laughing again. Fox ears turned even more red and pretended to be packing some things into the tent. Bat wings walked up behind Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Why is that freak sleeping up in a tree?" She asked pointing at Hiei.  
  
Kurama stopped laughing and looked up at Hiei. He was stretched out along a mid-tree branch just barely the same thickness as he was. One leg hung over the side of the branch. Kurama shrugged. "Never really bothered to ask. I guess he just likes it up there. I mean no one will bother you because who would go up in a tree at night?"  
  
Bat wings stared at him for a minute then turned and walked away. "Who's taking first watch?"  
  
Everyone but Fox ears, who was to busy pretending to do things, said, "NOT ME!"  
  
"Ok then. Fox ears!" Bat wings said.  
  
Fox ears pulled her head out of the tent. "Huh?"  
  
"You got first watch."  
  
Her ears drooped down in annoyance. "Goody." 


	3. Fox ears' Past

Fox ears sat in front of the low burning fire, staring deep into the embers. She was the only one awake because she had first guard duty.

A lay bare in her hand. The glow of the low flames reflected off of the 9mm Firestar pistol. Fox ears had just finished cleaning it not too long ago and had become bored enough to do it again.

To save herself from the monotony of cleaning an already very clean gun, she decided to clean her knives.

She hiked up both pant legs and unsheathed her short calf blades. Running along the side of her legs, from ankle to the bottom of her knee, were two elbow blades. With on movement, she unclipped the strap holding sheathes to her sides and back, allowing four blades to hit the ground. Finally, she untied the last blades, attached to her wrists.

Once she had fully unarmed herself she heard movement behind her. Before the thing behind her could think to move again or even to blink, she had her gun pointed in its direction and a bullet in the chamber.

Kurama stood frozen halfway out of his tent wrapped in a blanket. He stared at the gun slightly surprised but not startled.

Fox ears blinked a few times and then lowered the gun.

"Sorry," she said.

She turned and grabbed a rag out of a bowl of water to wash her blades with.

Kurama walked over and sat down next to her, looking at each weapon individually with what seemed to be great interest.

"Nice collection," he said.

Fox ears nodded lightly, not looking up or speaking.

"Do you wear all of them?" He asked after a short pause.

"If there's room. I guess it must be over kill for some one my age, but the paranoia gets the best of me. They're like a security blanket but with a sharp side," she said and then quickly fell silent. It had all come out in a rush like she was embarrassed to say it.

"Paranoia?" Kurama asked, urging her to go on.

Fox ears paused for a minute, wiping the blades down and then wiping the water off on her pant leg.

Finally, she stopped, setting down her spine blade and cloth and looked up at Kurama. No real emotion showed on her face, just a jumble of memories and pains.

"Back when I was 13," she began, sighing heavily," I was walking home at night alone along the streets of a small city in America. It was a very stupid thing for a teenager to do. I was barely half-way home when a couple of men pulled me into a side street. In the hour that proceeded I was beaten, robbed, tortured, raped, and abandoned.

"The police found me the next morning, slumped against a dumpster, covered in blood and half-dead. Once I was in the hospital and fully conscious, the police took a description from me. Later I found that the men that attacked me were the same men that had been attacking girls all over the state for the past month and still hadn't been caught.

"That day I realized that I can't really on anyone to protect me. Not my parents, not the police, not friends, no one. I was my only reliable protection."

A thick silence followed her last word and filled the air. Neither of the them spoke, or knew what else to say.

Fox ears blinked, suddenly realizing that she was tearing, and turned back to her knives, scrubbing harder as if the let out anger. As she drew a smaller blade through the cloth, she caught the meat of her hand and drew a quick hissing breath.

Blood welled up out of the cut, which went down a good quarter-inch. Fox ears reached around for a cloth or towel to slow the bleeding with, forgetting about the one she had just dropped.

Kurama lightly too her hand and the wet cloth and held it to the cut. He glanced up at Fox ears then back down to the wound.

Her face was covered half with surprise and half with embarrassment. Both emotions were battling to conquer her face and so far the surprisians were losing the battle.

All surprise dropped from her face and embarrassment reigned supreme; whereupon, her face turned bright red and she promptly looked at the ground.

In the following minutes, Kurama properly wrapped and bandaged Fox ears' hand.

Fox ears took back her hand as soon as she could and rubbed it tenderly.

"Er...," she s aid, still looking at the ground. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Hiei hopped down out of his tree. "I'll take watch now."

Fox ears strapped all of her blades back on and stood up, holding her gun in her right hand.

"Okay, I'll go get some sleep."

She walked over to Bat wings' tent and walked in. Almost immediately, she was shoved out.

She turned and stare at the tent flaps blinking at few times. Recognizing defeat, she lied down in front of the tent and was promptly pegged with a pillow flying from the tent. The pillow was closely followed by a rather small blanket.

Fox ears sat up, her ears dropping to the sides in dismay, and grabbed the pillow and blanket. She dragged them back over by the fire.

She put her pillow down where she had been sitting and lied down, curling up as tight as could to fit under the blanket. A few whimpers escaped her lips before she fell into a deep sleep, still clutching the gun in her right hand.


End file.
